kerbal_space_program_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kerbal Space Program 2 Wiki
Welcome to the ! Ovinplanetrings.PNG|Ovin|link=Ovin|linktext=A super-earth type planet in KSP 2 Raskandrusk.PNG|Rask and Rusk|link=Rask and Rusk|linktext=A planetary duo with molten lava surfaces in KSP 2 Nuclearjool2.PNG|Interstellar Travel|link=Interstellar Travel|linktext=An upcoming feature in KSP 2 Unnamedplanetmaybechar.PNG|Char|link=Char|linktext=A New Planet In KSP 2 Welcome To The KSP 2 Wiki, For All Things About The Upcoming Sandbox/Space Simulator Game Kerbal Space Program 2! From The New Planets To Upcoming Features, You'll Learn Everything About This Game In The Kerbal Space Program Franchise! And If You Want To Help Expand The Wiki As New Information Comes, Please Do So! KSP 2 is blasting off with a launch/release date sometime in late 2020 for PC, Playstation 4, and Xbox One which is around a year from now! It was originally planned to be released in early 2020, but due to delays, its been pushed back to late 2020/early 2021. Current Statistics of the KSP 2 Wiki: ' ' total pages, ' ' total images, and ' ' total edits Amount of Active Kerbals Are... Kerbals Online! ''The Date Is , , And The Time Is Universal Time About The Game File: Ksp2image.jpg File:Ksp2wikiaboutgame.jpg File: Ksp2 kerbals.jpg Kerbal Space Program 2 is the sequel to the acclaimed space flight simulation game Kerbal Space Program from Star Theory and Private Division. With the original Kerbal Space Program having become one of the most beloved games of all time and now bigger than ever, Kerbal Space Program 2 has been fully redesigned from the ground up to meet the demands of modern and next-generation space exploration, all while maintaining the monumental foundations of the first game. Build a space program, construct powerful spacecraft, design resource-gathering colonies, and much more to uncover the secrets of the galaxy. A plethora of exciting new features will captivate veteran and returning players, as well as usher in a whole new wave of Kerbonauts to the ingenious and comedic world that has entertained millions of players. About Us File: KSP 2 Logokerbin.jpg File:Ksp 2 nuclear drive.jpg File:Ksp 2 yes you can make colonies.jpg We are the Kerbal Space Program 2 wiki, which is dedicated to the upcoming KSP 2 game. From information about the new planets to upcoming features like multiplayer and more, you will enjoy learning about KSP 2 from here! Fitting with the KSP 2 style, each page on this wiki uses the Nasalization font! We are a fan-made wiki, and not affiliated with Squad, Private Division, or Star Theory. Some Pages You Should Visit File:Raskandrusk.PNG | Rask and Rusk |link=Rask and Rusk File:Ovinplanetrings.PNG | Ovin |link=Ovin File:Unnamedplanetmaybechar.PNG | Char |link=Char File:Ksp 2 yes you can make colonies.jpg | Colonies |link=Colonies File:Ksp 2 nuclear drivetechnology.jpg | Interstellar Travel |link=Interstellar Travel File:Ksp2-multiplayer.jpg | Multiplayer |link=Multiplayer Which Feature Are You Most Excited For In KSP 2? Interstellar Travel Next Generation Technology Colonies Multiplayer Modding Support Are You Intresting In Helping The KSP 2 Wiki? * * * * You can visit the KSP 2 steam page at https://store.steampowered.com/app/954850/Kerbal_Space_Program_2/?snr=1_7_15__13 and from the ksp website at https://www.kerbalspaceprogram.com/game/kerbal-space-program-2/ Category:Browse